Banners are often used for communication, display, or advertising purposes. Banners are preferably large enough to attract attention, and to be readable from a distance. Due to their size, banners must often be attached to large permanent fixtures, which can be a difficult process. Some banners must have custom display stands manufactured for them, which can be time consuming and expensive.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to banner stands. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to banner stands and display systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,695, U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,803, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,498, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,227, and U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2002/0121034.
These devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices do not provide a mechanism for angular adjustment. Additionally, these devices fail to provide a banner stand assembly having support members with flexible joints for adjusting the angle of the assembly to conform to sloped or otherwise varied terrain.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing banner stand devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.